That Summer
by nikitawiin
Summary: Vhope.HopeV./ Vkook.Taekook. BL! Dedicated to VHope Shipper . Seharusnya ia tahu. Seharusnya ia sadar. Seharusnya. Seharusnya dan Seharusnya. Bahkan Musim panas itu adalah yang menyakitkan bagi Hoseok juga yang terakhir baginya. Tetes mata yang laki - laki itu berikan dengan tulus seolah tak berguna. Tak mengubah segalanya.


**Cast : BTS Kim Taehyung BTS . Jeon Jungkook BTS .**

 **Genre : Lovehurt, Romance, hurt, . Boyxboy**

 **Disclaimer : The story is mine. The story is about BL, don't like. Don't read. Don't copy without permission  
**

 **Rating : PG-15**

 **\- Nikitawiin -**

 **Story :**

* * *

Musim panas itu adalah yang paling menyakitkan bagi Hoseok juga yang terakhir baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Senyum laki - laki itu selalu menjadi senyum terbaik di mata Hoseok. Tampak indah mempesona meskipun tanpa polesan sedikitpun. Membentuk garis lengkungan yang nyaris sempurna. Senyum yang berhasil membuatnya bersemangat tiap harinya. Senyuman yang selalu ia rindukan tiap hitungan sekon.

Kim Taehyung. Laki - laki berwajah bak malaikat itu selalu mengulurkan tangan untuk Hoseok. Tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa laki - laki itu akan selalu bersamanya. Mengatakan bahwa keadaan akan berubah menjadi indah. Menjadi matahari di tengah badai salju yang menerpa dirinya. Seolah pahlawan yang selalu ada di saat Hoseok membutuhkan perlindungan. Seperti adik laki – laki terhebat, yang selalu ia pamerkan pada semua orang. Menghapus air matanya dengan lembut, mengucapkan kata terindah di dunia dan mengelus rambutnya penuh kasih. Tidak ada yang kurang dari laki - laki itu. Sempurna , bahkan terlampau sempurna .

Membawakan makanan yang lezat dan kejutan tiap harinya. Tersenyum menemani harinya, mengembalikan tawanya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak menghitung mundur waktunya. Semuanya terasa membahagiakan selama itu bersama Taehyung. Panggilan manis untuk dirinya, seolah candu baginya. Ia pikir tak ada seorang pun yang akan bersifat semanis ini untuknya.

Semua yang Taehyung berikan terlalu indah, seperti mimpi. Bahkan ia selalu enggan untuk sekedar membuka matanya di pagi hari. Ia takut. Jika ia membuka matanya, Taehyung menghilang bersama ilusinya. Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan pergi menjauh. Selamanya. Hingga ia harus kembali teringat akan _deadline_ yang mengejarnya. Ia tak mau.

Hingga waktu itu tiba, dimana ia harus menjadi Hoseok yang dulu. Tanpa ekspresi dengan bibir pucatnya. Terdiam. Menolak semua makanan yang di sajikan untuknya. Berhenti menelan butir yang seharusnya ia minum saat itu juga. Kembali menatap tembok putih di depannya dengan kosong. Suara denting jam di kamar – yang ia benci – hanya mengejarnya. Dan ia kembali menghitung mundur waktunya, mencoret kalender di tepi ranjangnya. Menoleh pada bunga lili – yang selalu Taehyung bawa – yang terlihat layu. Seminggu tak ada yang menggantinya, selain laki - laki itu. Bahkan hanya untuk menghirup oksigen untuk paru – parunya saja membutuhkan usaha yang keras baginya. Tubuh Hoseok benar – benar kurus, cekungan hitam di bawah matanya semakin terlihat jelas. Tak ada sedikitpun daging yang melekat pada tulangnya. Rambut berkilaunya kini terlihat kusam dan berantakan. Suara Taehyung terdengar sangat bahagia saat mengucapkan kalimat. Sedangkan Hoseok setengah mati , ingin menghabisi hidupnya saat itu juga saat mendengar kalimat sial itu. Kalimat itu berdengung sejak seminggu yang lalu di telinganya. Seolah terpampang jelas kosakata demi kosakata di dinding putih kamar itu.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _" Seokie ,"_

 _" Eum nde,"_

 _" Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu,boleh ?" tanya Taehyung penuh hati – hati. Takut melukai hati Hoseok- yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak laki – lakinya . Senyumnya masih terukir di bibir keduanya. Sedangkan sang kakak mengangguk antusias. Matanya berbinar melihat sorot kebahagiaan di manik kakaknya._

 _" Dengarkan aku. Kau pria yang tampan, tangguh, dan kuat. Aku tau ini semua sulit bagimu. Tuhan memang sedang mengujimu. Karena kau anak yang baik, Tuhan tau kau dapat melewati segalanya dengan sabar. Kau masih berdoa tiap malam , bukan ?"_

 _" Ne, Tapi Tae ada apa ?" Hoseok sempat ragu menjawab sebelum ia mengangguk dan menatap adiknya resah. Ia merasa suatu tidak baik akan terjadi. Taehyung menunduk, dan meremas bahu Hoseok pelan. Menguatkan kakaknya agar bertahan lebih lama._

 _" Ani. Hanya memastikan," Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Menatap netra Hoseok dengan tulus. Sangat tulus, hingga Hoseok dengan mudahnya terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang ada di sana. Terperosot hingga ia tak dapat kembali lagi. Terlalu jauh, ia menyelami manik Taehyung. Tiap sekon ia selalu menatap manik indah itu. Ia pergi terlalu jauh di sana, seolah labirin yang kompleks ia tak dapat kembali. Selamanya . Bayangan Taehyung sudah terlalu lama melekat di pikirannya. Lama . Lama sekali. Sampai hal yang mustahil jika bayangan itu dapat terhapus darinya._

 _" Hatimu yang tulus, semangatmu yang luar biasa. Aku selalu senang melihat sorot antusiasmu. Janganlah, menolak jatah makananmu. Minumlah obat dan vitamin dengan rutin. Janganlah melewatkan satupun dari mereka." Taehyung mengelus poni Hoseok dengan lembut._

 _" Aku akan sedih jika kau melewatkan dua hal penting itu. Tidurlah dengan baik. Berbaiklah pada dokter dan suster. Selama ini mereka sangat membantumu. Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal, janganlah kau memendamnya. Katakan semua itu pada Tuhan. Katakan padanya bahwa kau kesal, dan mintalah semuanya yang kau inginkan."_

 _Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya. Benar. Taehyung sering berkata seperti ini padanya. Namun, kini ucapan Taehyung seolah mengarah ke hal lain._

 _" Ada apa sebenarnya Tae?" tanyanya tidak sabar._

 _" Kenapa tidak pada kau saja? Bukankah kau akan mendengarkan?" Hoseok sudah tau jawaban dari pertanyaan bodohnya. Namun responnya lebih cepat dari logikanya. Ia menyesal mengapa ia mengeluarkan kalimat yang sial seperti itu. Taehyung tersenyum singkat sebelum mengusap punggung tangannya dengan lembut._

 _Bahkan Hoseok menyesal mengapa ia masih menikmati senyum itu . Juga sentuhan hangat adik kesayangannya._

 _" Aku tidak bisa, Seok. Lusa , aku akan menikah. Setelah itu aku dan Jungkook akan tinggal di Ilsan."_

 _Hoseok tergelak. Ia terpekur mendengar rentetan kata itu. Mengapa sebuah rangkaian kalimat bisa terdengar begitu menyakitkan baginya? Angannya untuk sembuh menguap begitu saja. Alasan ia berjuang membiarkan semua alat sial itu melekat di tubuhnya adalah Taehyung. Ia ingin cepat sembuh, dan menyematkan cincin emas untuk Taehyung. Namun, harapannya sudah tiada._

 _Seharusnya ia tau, Taehyung tak akan mencintainya. Taehyung sehat , lincah dan penuh dengan semangat tidaklah akan membutuhkan pria berpenyakit, lemas dan tak punya harapan seperti dirinya. Taehyung hanyalah dokter yang berbaik hati menemani pria malang. Seharusnya ia sadar , bahwa musim panas ini adalah musim panas yang menyakitkan juga yang terakhir baginya. Seharusnya ia tahu , bahwa ia akan mati. Ia tak seharusnya melupakan timer yang sudah berjalan sejak vonis menjatuhinya._

 _Seharusnya. Seharusnya. Dan Seharusnya._

 _Itulah yang Hoseok pikirkan tiap sekon, tiap detik hingga hari. Membuat kesalahan fatal,seolah ada lubang hitam di dadanya. Yang begitu mengerikan , hingga ia mati rasa._

 _" Tapi Tae . . . ."_

 _" Maafkan aku tak mengatakan ini lebih awal." Taehyung menunduk penuh penyesalan ketika melihat sorot sedih di mata kakaknya._

" _Bukankah kau berjanji akan menemaniku selamanya?" Hoseok meraih tangan Taehyung. Laki - laki itu mendongak dan tersenyum pahit. Ia tak tahu ia akan menorehkan luka di hati pria ringkih di hadapannya._

 _" Semuanya dapat berubah, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jungkook," Entah sejak kapan, ia benci nama ' Jungkook' yang selalu laki - laki itu sebutkan dengan intonasi penuh kasih._ _Dadanya terasa sesak. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan rambutnya menjuntai menutupi sebagian matanya. Ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan air mata cemburunya pada Taehyung. Mungkin hati laki - laki itu tengah berseri- seri di hari bahagianya._

 _" Aku ingin istirahat, **dokter**. Bisa – bisakah tinggalkan aku?" katanya dengan suara bergetar . Air mata yang ia tahan mati – matian, lolos dengan mudahnya. Air matanya membasahi bantal rumah sakit. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengucapkan panggilan itu setelah beberapa bulan lalu. Taehyung menatap sendu Hoseok yang sudah membalikkan badannya. Taehyung menatap punggung Hoseok yang bergetar dengan hebat. _

_" Telfon aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu," kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Setelah itu, ia tak mendengar lagi suara merdu itu. Lagi. Selamanya. Itu adalah terakhir kalinya._

* * *

A/ N : Flash story Vhope. Mian Vkook shipper soalnya bagian Vkook dikitan di cerita ini. Makasih buat yang udah ingetin aku gara - gara error kemarin. **  
**

**BaebyEll** dan **hopekies** .

Makasih banyak buat semuanya !


End file.
